Special Gifts
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: "She could almost feel his breath on her face. "Please, Lisbon. Let me do this for you. Please."  And how could she deny him such a simple thing when he was staring at her so hopefully?"  A fluffy Valentine's story.


**A/N: I decided I needed to post a Valentine's Day story. This is basically just a piece of fluff I would love to see in an episode one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Mentalist. You do not think I do. Why do I have to type this?**

Lisbon groaned. The victim was a client of a high-end matchmaking business.

And with it being Valentine's Day, Lisbon was feeling slightly lonely.

She closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

_Murder, _she reminded herself. _Victim, body, murder weapon._

"Why so grumpy?"

She flinched. Jane. Of course Jane would see that, and of course he couldn't just let it be.

She turned and faced him. "I'm not." Ok, so she still couldn't lie to her teeth successfully.

Didn't mean she couldn't try.

Jane chuckled. Naturally, however, he ignored her. "Your body language was drooping, but you pulled but you pulled yourself together. Your not the type to be jealous over a victim's money or clothes…So…Oh."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "You wish you could have someone who made you as happy as she obviously was."

She sighed. Denying it would be useless. "Well, since the only Valentines I've gotten in around ten years are from my oldest brother and his daughter, you could say I'm feeling a little lonely." He didn't miss her attempt to turn it into a joke. Instead of commenting, he just let her finish. "But jealous? No. She was shot five times. And that's what we should be focusing on. Not her love life." _Or my lack of one, _she added silently.

He smiled. "As you wish."

She was too relieved to notice the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Another case closed. And in record time, too. Jane had called the killer out upon meeting her-A jealous woman whom had known the victim's boyfriend before he joined the matchmaking business. It never ceased to amaze her that people thought that killing the significant other of the one they loved would make them love them.<p>

Now, all that was left was paperwork. She opened her office door tiredly.

Immediately, she noticed the new additions to her desk: A box of chocolates, an origami heart, a card, and a bouquet of red roses.

She walked over to them curiously.

She fingered the paper heart, before opening the card.

The original message was nice enough, but fairly cliché. _"You light up my life and I count myself lucky to know you."_

It was the handwritten message that was so special.

"_Lisbon, I know you're a little confused right now, but you absolutely deserve this: The flowers, the heart...Even the chocolates. (Because you love them, no matter how much you deny it. We both know the truth.) You deserve this. So please, Teresa, let me do something special for you this year, no questions asked. (We both know you've done enough for me throughout the years, and I thank you for that.)_

_Happy Valentine's Day."_

It wasn't signed, but she had no doubts as to who wrote it. Who else could have such a combination of wit, sweetness, and observance?

Besides, the handwriting gave him away.

She stepped back to her office door. She smiled. Naturally, he was laying down on his couch, pretending to sleep. She had no doubt it was an act, though, no matter how peaceful he looked. "Jane," she called softly, "Could you come here for a minute?"

He pulled himself up. "Coming."

He walked over calmly.

She stepped aside to let him in, before closing the door behind them.

He looked at her with an innocent curiosity. "What is it, Lisbon?"

She smiled and gestured to her desk. "This…I…" She paused to collect herself before continuing, "It's sweet…But I don't need some Valentine presents out of your pity. I'm happy with my life. Really. Here," She added, walking back over to the things. She pointed to the gifts, as if to say '_take them back.'_

He smiled softly in return. "Well, now, I can't take back the flowers or the card, and there isn't really someone to take the heart back to, so keep those, at least."

She sighed. "Jane, I can't. It's against the rules."

He chuckled. "What rules, Lisbon? Where does it say that I can't spoil you once a year after all you do you for me?"

She closed her eyes. This side of Jane, she was convinced, was harder to deal with than any other, because as much as she enjoyed him being so sweet and happy, she really didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't something she could figure out, unlike any other side of him.

She opened her eyes, surprised at how close he was so suddenly.

So, so close. She could almost feel his breath on her face. "Please, Lisbon. Let me do this for you. Please."

And how could she deny him such a simple thing when he was staring at her so hopefully?

She nodded.

Suddenly, his face lit up.

He pulled back, a huge grin sat firmly in place on his face.

"Great. Now, I'm going to leave you alone to enjoy your chocolate in peace."

He was almost out of the room when he turned back, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. "This wasn't a last-minute thing out of pity, Teresa. I bought the card and chocolate and made the heart close to a week ago. I bought the flowers today, but only because they don't have the longest lifespan."

With a nod, he turned and left.

She sat down and leaned back.

She really needed that chocolate.

**A/N: I originally intended this to end with Lisbon kissing Jane, I really did, but it just wouldn't flow right if I did. I hope you enjoyed this…Reviews are loved and God Bless.**


End file.
